


Ideal Friday Night

by PatronuAss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but literally everyone was there, these are the characters that were kind of specifically mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronuAss/pseuds/PatronuAss
Summary: It was another Friday night for many people, but this time, it’s special for this group of Shadowhunters, Vampires, and Werewolves. After a long exhausting week of hunting and having to deal with their own personal issues, everyone decided on ending the week on a good note, and so off to Pandemonium they go. Magnus, being the owner of the club, was generous enough to have them all be at the VIP area, although they were still at the club, this section of it was a bit different.





	Ideal Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This very short fic is all sort of inspired by this [photo](http://blissfullybane.tumblr.com/post/163242138045/matthew-stop-it), I know it's not really Malec, but let's just pretend in some AU, that's how they are lol

It was another Friday night for many people, but this time, it’s a special one for this group of Shadowhunters, Vampires, and Werewolves. After a long exhausting week of hunting and having to deal with their own personal issues, everyone decided on ending the week on a good note, and so off to Pandemonium they go. Magnus, being the owner of the club, was generous enough to have them all be at the VIP area, although they were still at the club, this section of it was a bit different.

The rest of the place was mainly an open dance floor with a huge bar to the side, but the VIP area had it’s own bar with various table games, a lounge area, as well as a separate dance floor. “Welcome to my heaven.” Magnus cheerfully greeted all of them once they were past the huge door. He gave them a brief explanation of how everything operates there, ending his mini-speech with a toast to a relaxing weekend. 

No one truly understands how they’ve all managed to get along after a few years of Simon dating almost everyone, aside from Magnus and Alec. Jace and Clary trying to figure out their relationship, and everyone else getting themselves together. But somehow everyone from Maia to Raphael was present in that very room on a Friday night, actually enjoying themselves. 

To the side stood Magnus, he watched as Alec played air hockey with Simon, not even three minutes into the game and he was almost winning. He sipped on his Martini, trying to hide a proud smirk. Not long after he heard a loud cheer from Alec’s side of the table, Magnus blinked and locked his eyes with Alec’s, both of their smiles getting bigger once Magnus gave him a wink.

Magnus chugged down the rest of his drink as Alec approached him, instantly reaching to hold him by his waist. “I see that you’re enjoying yourself, my dear.” Alec gently placed one of his hands on to his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. So many emotions were shared with a simple lip lock. “And I see that you’re amused by the game you’ve been watching. ” Alec replied, unintentionally making his voice grow lower and huskier the more he talked. Even after a few years of dating, the Magnus effect could never go away. 

“Hey! stop being so in love and come join us! You could be all lovey-dovey once you get home, right now, it’s US TIME!” Jace yelled from the table, it seemed like everyone’s attention was suddenly on Alec and Magnus. With a little sigh, Magnus let go of Alec, leaving a kiss on to his shoulder before heading over, opposite to where Jace stood, “you never learn, young soul, now do you?” Alec laughed as he turned towards the bar and asked for another drink. 

Alec sat on the edge of one of the bar stools, drink in hand, intensely looking at both of them as they made a few bets. “Let’s make a final deal,” Magnus requested, which caught Alec’s attention, “if I win this game, you can’t come over to our home for a week, no exceptions other than emergencies.” Alec paused as he tried to process what Magnus had requested of his Parabatai, he then smirked once he understood what was being asked. 

“Okay! That doesn’t seem so fair, but if I win, I get to stay at your cabin for a whole week!” Jace agreed as he so cockily prepared himself to start the game, not knowing this was somewhat of a win-win situation for Magnus, but he still agreed to it. Alec on the other side knew what was going on in Magnus’ head, but he didn’t know how it’d roll out, so he stood to the side, one hand on his hip while the other held his drink. 

They each place a token on either side of the table, just like Alec’s game with Simon, it moved pretty fast. Jace was five points ahead, but once the sixth puck dropped and Jace pushed it with his striker, Magnus made it into the goal with one hit, Jace’s jaw almost dropped at that, “okay, okay. I see that you finally made one.” He tried to play it cool, Magnus smirked and gave Alec a quick look. A few more hits and the game was over with Magnus winning, and Jace whining like a kid. 

“I guess I’m getting my Jace-free week and my cabin will stay clean.” Everyone laughed as Jace whined even more, soon after they all went back to playing their own rounds. “Well, seems like you’re a hustler everywhere and not just in Pool.” It took a second for Magnus to realize that Alec was talking about one of their first dates at the Hunter’s Moon, “and look who remembers.” He teased him back.

With that they both laughed it off, Alec put down his drink as he pulled Magnus in for a tight hug. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, thank you.” He whispered into his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear him. “So Am I, my dear. I’m the happiest whenever I’m with you.” Everything else they wanted to say was poured into the gently and long kiss they shared. 

They spent the rest of the night joining different games for a few rounds until they got tired and cuddled up on one of the couches, they watched as everyone else got along nicely, it was nice to ignore the Shadow world problems and act as Mundanes every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Per usual, comments and kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://patronuass.tumblr.com) if you wanna follow me :)


End file.
